


The Spirit of Sharing

by Herewithstupid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas, Consensual Non-Consent, Face-Fucking, Gags, Group Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herewithstupid/pseuds/Herewithstupid
Summary: Deciding to stay in New York for Christmas rather than visit the Laurens family, John and Alex invite their friends for a cozy and intimate Christmas celebration, and to exchange gifts.Purely self indulgent Christmas smut.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	The Spirit of Sharing

A knock interrupted John, making him pause as he glanced at the clock.

_Perfect, right on time._

“Be right back,” He murmured, kissing the top of Alex’s head and getting a small whimper of acknowledgement, before standing, stretching as he made his way to the front door. They had decided to celebrate Christmas at home in New York this year- with John’s father refusing to extend the invite to Alexander as well, they had simply agreed to travel some other time to visit his siblings when Henry was off campaigning. 

Besides- with Lafayette stuck in New York due to visa complications, why not celebrate the holidays with their own, pieced together little family?

“Joyeux Noël!” Lafayette said cheerfully the moment the door was opened, hands filled with a tray of what John could only assume was a casserole. Hercules was beside him, one arm wrapped around the Frenchmans waist, the other holding a gift, looking the picture perfect example of domestic happiness in their matching Christmas sweaters. 

“Merry Christmas- come on, you know where the kitchen is,” John chuckled, stepping to the side so that Lafayette could slide past him and put down the food. 

Hercules followed, the hand that had been wrapped around the waist managing to sneak a quick grope before letting his partner go. “Good to see you, man,” He greeted, giving John a solid _thump_ on the shoulder before glancing around. “Where’s Alex? If he’s on his laptop working again on Christmas, I swear-”

He laughed at that, closing the door behind them. “No, no, I made him take a break.”

“Then where-”

“Oh mon _Dieu_!”

Hercules looked around sharply at that, and John huffed in amusement. “It was supposed to be a surprise- but looks like Lafayette already went to look under the tree.”

The man glanced back at him, an eyebrow raised, but didn’t ask anymore questions as John ushered him deeper into the apartment, only to pause at the threshold to the living room.

Lafayette looked up at John, grinning in unrestrained delight where he knelt. “John, mon cher, this is too much,” He gushed, looking back to Alex and running a finger along the exposed inner thigh, seeming pleased at the whimper he got in turn.

“Christmas is about the spirit of giving and sharing, right?” John reasoned, a smile widening at the gagged whine and the way Alex strained against the rope to follow Lafayette’s touch. “And it’s been too long since we’ve shared like _this_.”

Hercules cast him an entertained side eye, lips twitching upwards in a knowing smirk. “And I’m guessing you got the idea when you threatened to tie him up if he tried to work on Christmas?”

“It may have come up,” John waved off, walking over and taking a seat to watch as Lafayette continued to stroke and play with the increasingly flustered Alex. 

Hercules had joined Lafayette, though still standing, laying a hand atop Alex’s head. “Well aren’t you wrapped up pretty?” The man murmured down, threading fingers in the loose hair and forcing Alex to crane his head back in the kneeling position. “You’ll be a fun one to open right up.”

There was a startled yelp as Lafayette reached between the spread legs, Alex trying to close them and making a noise of pain as the rope dug into the sensitive thighs. “It seems our dear John has already opened him up for us,” Lafayette purred, and John admired the sight of Alex squirming, flushing as the anal plug was no doubt played with. 

“No wonder he’s so worked up,” Hercules chuckled, reaching down with the other hand to lightly tug at the jingling chain that clamped down on both of the exposed nipples. The little bells that hung from them tinkled lightly as Alex flinched away, unable to protect his chest with his arms tied behind him as they were. 

The man said he hated the nipple clamps... but not enough to consider them an off-limit toy. Besides, John loved the noises Alex made with them on, and how sensitive his chest always was after. 

Alex’s cock had flagged ever so slightly when John had gone to answer the door- but he could see that had been short lived. It now stood proudly, straining against the cockring that snuggly hugged at the base. “Mind your posture, dear,” John chided, leaning back and getting comfortable in the chair. He could see Alex try to shoot him an irritated glare- it was something John reminded him a lot with how much he slouched when typing away day and night at his computer. But it was stopped by Hercules’s hold on his hair, and obediently he shifted, balancing between his knees and the balls of his feet as he rolled his shoulders back, allowing his chest to properly display the nipple clamps.

“Oh you look so good like this, mon petít cadeau,” Lafayette cooed, moving hands up the insides of the trembling thighs, running along the cuffs on each leg. A finger lightly traced up the rope of one, following its path that led behind Alex, where John had tied it off to the chest harness so that the man couldn’t close his legs. When the finger trailed back along the sensitive side and along the inseam of hip and thigh, Alex whimpered behind the sparkling red and gold ball gag. “And what lovely little noises.”

Lafayette brought a deft finger to hook around the dangling chain, and Alex let out another muffled yelp as he was pulled forward. “Shush, I have you, mon cher,” Lafayette tutted, supporting the man with a hand and lowering the chest until Alex was supported by his lap. He was squirming, and John could see where the hands instinctively strained against the rope behind him, wanting to brace and support himself. 

All he succeeded in doing though was wriggling his ass in the air, as though in invitation, and there was a low growl from Hercules in appreciation as he knelt down behind him. “Plugged up nice and tight, ain’t ya?” 

Alex’s hips stuttered as the plug was played with again, hands clenching and shoulders trembling. Lafayette shushed him, stroking the loose hair. “Détiens-toi, notre petit cadeau,” he murmured, tucking a strand behind the man's ear tenderly. “We would not break so precious a present, non?”

“You say that like he doesn’t enjoy bein’ roughed up a bit,” Hercules chuckled, pressing in the plug one more time before finally slowly starting to slide it out. _That_ got a full body shudder and groan, legs trembling beneath the bound man, and a whimper when it finally popped out completely. 

“That is true,” Lafayette agreed, looking over at John with a smile. “Maybe another one of these days soon, oui?”

John just smirked a bit at that, ignoring the sound of the zipper from Hercules. “Maybe a reason like that will be good enough to finally get him to take a day off work.”

There was a muffled complaint and a squirm from Alex- who, even with the gag, still tried to argue. The man choked however, eyes going wide and nostrils flaring, and Lafayette returned to gently petting the man as Hercules pressed in. “There we go, there we go…” The gentle cooing seemed to relax Alex, the glazed eyes closing with a whine. “Just as I remember our little lion. You have always handled my Hercules’s cock so well.”

Despite the earlier joke, John could see the way Hercules gently and experimentally eased and rocked his hips. The nearly black eyes focused on the back of Alex’s head, looking for even the smallest sign that he may be going too quickly. There was a huff of appreciation however at what he found. “You must have been workin’ him for a while before we got here, huh?”

John hummed, grabbing his beer from earlier to sip at as he watched drool drip from Alex’s mouth. “Today, and for the last few days.”

“Oh?”

“He’s always been a bit of a Grinch,” John admitted. “So we’ve made our own tradition, teach him to look forward to Christmas day too. Little spin on the ‘twelve days of Christmas’.”

“Oh do not be coy, John,” Lafayette purred, a hand sliding beneath Alex to stroke and touch everywhere _but_ the one place the man so desperately wanted. “Is this tradition why our Alex has been so on edge at work as of late?”

He hummed in affirmation. “Twelve days of tease and denial. I wouldn’t touch his cock at this point- he’s been on edge for days now.”

Lafayette’s hand skirt away from where he had just been about to graze, and Alex released an absolutely anguished sob against the gag. Hips thrust forward, trying to chase what was denied- only for Hercules to grab and pull him back into position. “I don’t think so- you can cum once we’ve all had our turn at you,” He growled down. 

“No wonder you sing so beautifully,” The Frenchman teased, trailing a hand up and down so _close_ , but never close enough. 

Alex tried to say something else, twisting and craning his head to look up at Lafayette, eyes _begging_ for relief. Before he could get far though, a hand on the hip released, grabbing instead at the back of the chest harness and _pulling_ him up. 

He couldn’t be brought up fully, the rope tied to his thighs keeping his back arched and strained- but that was all Hercules needed. “Don’t you dare think about it,” The man snarled lowly, all but slamming into the shaking and writhing Alex. John could tell by the pitch of the muffled cries and the trembling limbs that the new angle must have had the man pounding into his prostate.

Lafayette looked as pleased as a kid in a candy shop at the change in position, which gave free access to all of the man's chest. John could see tears forming in the corners of Alex’s eyes as the nipple clamps were pulled at harder, a wicked grin on the Frenchmans face. There was a momentary release as he let it go, only to do so again, and again, getting a stronger reaction each time until Alex was all but sobbing against the gag. 

“Shh, mon cher, tu es sain et sauf,” Lafayette reassured, voice honey-sweet even as he continued to pull teasingly at the clamps. His other hand had come up to tenderly cup Alex’s cheek, a thumb swiping away a fat tear. “You cry so beautifully.”

There was a low groan and a final slam of hips, Hercules shuddering slightly as he found release deep in Alex. With his attention turned to the man behind him- Lafayette took his opportunity, ripping away the jingling chain so that it tore off. 

The reaction was instantaneous- Alex’s scream smothered into the ballgag and body twisting in pain, Hercules inhaling sharply and shuddering at how tightly the man must have clamped down around him. His grip never faltered however, despite the renewed struggling, holding onto Alex like a bucking bull until he stilled, trembling and crying openly now. 

John _knew_ how close that had been to tipping Alex over the edge- he could see how swollen and near-purple the mans cock was from where he sat, hanging heavy between the spread legs. But, whether it was due to the cock ring, or Hercules words, he had obeyed. 

“It is my turn,” Lafayette teased, leaning in to kiss away one of the tears that clung to Alex’s cheek before standing. “Hercules, mon amour, may you?”

There was a rumbling hum of acknowledgement as the man pulled out- before scooping Alex up easily. The bound man flailed a bit at so suddenly losing solid ground. Hercules was stronger however, and John watched in amusement as he was joined on the couch.

“He’s lubed up slicker than a whore in heat,” Hercules laughed, pulling Alex’s back against his chest and wrapping one arm around him, the other resting on a spread thigh. Even with the tan, John could see a hot flush staining Alex’s cheeks and neck at the exposed position, instinctively trying to close his legs again despite the rope that still kept them pried open. 

Lafayette unzipped his pants carefully, easily pulling himself free as well as he smiled down. “I can see,” He hummed, running a hand along the underside of the thigh and along the exposed ass. The fingers disappeared from sight, Alex turning even redder, looking humiliated at the ‘tsk’ing noise that followed. “Just look at you, about to drip your filth onto the couch. Do you not know manners, mon petit cadeau?”

Alex gasped for air as Lafayette’s other hand deftly released the buckle for the gag, the spit-soaked ball falling into his lap. Before he could truly catch his breath though, Lafayette had removed his other fingers, coated in a mixture of gingerbread flavored lube and cum, shoving them in the mans mouth. 

“Come on, mon cher, I know you can swallow better than that,” The man crooned as Alex gagged on the unexpected mixture. When the man finally seemed to get the hint, sucking and cleaning at the invasive digits, Lafayette all but purred. “Ah, there we go. Such a good mouth you have, nice and clean now.”

Lafayette drew the saliva-coated fingers free, carelessly wiping them across Alex’s cheek and making the man whimper. “I do not want you to silence yourself, understood?” The Frenchman asked, leaning over Alex and bracing an arm against the couch next to Hercules’s head, his other hand moving to line himself up. 

Only when Alex gave a shaking nod did he press forward, sighing and leaning his head back, eyes drifting closed. 

John had finally pulled himself free as well, relieving himself of the pressure of the pants and lazily stroking as he enjoyed the show. Where Hercules came in strong, overwhelming and powerful- Lafayette came in sharp, and quick. Precise. Alex was already gasping for air, twitching and shaking with each angled thrust, lean hips snapping forward with ease. 

Alex had seemed to understand, at first. But eventually the man was biting his lips, trying to stifle the loud moans, and Lafayette glanced past him to the man that held him steady. “Mon amour?”

The broad hand that had been on Alex’s thigh moved, two strong fingers shoving in and hooking the bottom jaw. Alex’s eyes shot open, squirming, but Hercules held his mouth stubbornly open, and soon enough moans and cries were spilling out helplessly. 

“Comme un petit oiseau,” Lafayette cooed down at him. “Do you know how sweet you are, mon cher? A body like yours was made to warm mens cocks. Just look at how well you have taken us both- and such lovely music you make as you are fucked.”

A hand moved down, again, just barely grazing along the side of the mans cock before returning to stroking the inner thigh. Alex struggled, tears renewed at the barest tease and looking positively devastated at the loss of contact. He couldn’t speak around the fingers holding his mouth open, drool and saliva making his throat choke in a gag, precum dribbling messily onto his stomach.

Lafayette grinned at the noise and tears. “Oui, cry it out, mon cher,” He purred, hand sliding up to pinch and play at the still-sensitive nipples, drawing anguished wails with each pull. “You tighten so beautifully around my cock each time you cry, did you know? Pute précieuse, so willing to let your friends make use of your holes. We should be sure to plug you back up so you do not drip all over and dirty yourself further, yes?”

There was another sharp snap of the man's hips, before Lafayette was groaning out soft swears in his native tongue, rocking through the sensation until he was satisfied. 

The man didn’t stay long, sighing happily and pulling out. “Merci beaucoup, what a treat! Surely you plan on indulging as well, John?”

He smirked a bit at the question, standing up. “Of course. Hercules, back on his knees.”

There was a pained groan as Alex was shifted and put back on the ground, legs trembling in the wide-spread kneel. John knew how badly the man's inner thighs would be burning from being forced open for so long. But, he also knew the man's tolerance. 

“Open your mouth,” John ordered, still stroking slowly. 

It took a minute for the words to process, the man looking up at him with a dazed, glazed expression. But, with Hercules hands on his shoulders steadying him, he obediently opened his mouth, tongue stretched out invitingly. 

He hummed lowly to himself, closing his eyes as he let himself slide into that welcoming heat. Alex had always had an unparalleled gift with his tongue… and luckily, they had all discovered, it wasn’t just in debate that it was gifted. “There you go, darlin’, take it nice and deep,” He encouraged, voice thick as he bit back a groan at the way the throat tightened around him. Alex gagged slightly- but took him deeper, throat fluttering around the head of John’s cock as he struggled to relax.

There was a warmth, a solid pressure, as Lafayette pressed up behind John. “Such pretty lips,” The man murmured, chin resting on John’s shoulder, reaching around to again lightly play with Alex’s hair. “May I?”

John huffed out a laugh. “By all means.”

The delicate fingers curled in the hair, and Alex choked as he was pulled further onto John’s cock, struggling instinctively as he fought to breathe. But with Hercules’s knee pressed solidly in his back to prevent retreat, and Lafayette’s firm grip in his hair, the man was forced to stay there until he adjusted.

Then again, and again, and again. John groaned, tilting his head as lips kissed and teased marks into the sensitive skin of his neck, murmuring French against the pulse of his throat, letting his friends direct and fuck Alex’s face _for_ him. After watching them, he found his edge was surprisingly close, ushered along with every spasm and clench of Alex’s throat and choked whimper. He opened his eyes to look down, taking in the sight of the tear-stained face and flushed cheeks, the desperate eyes, knowing in this position that their friends seed would be dripping down those spread thighs and down the crack of his ass-

John bit down on his cheek, inhaling sharply- and Lafayette crooned encouragement down at the spluttering and choking Alex, refusing to let up the grip in his hair until it was clear the man had swallowed everything. 

When John pulled back, sliding free, there was a sobbing gasp. “P-Please, John, please,” Immediately Alex was begging, looking up at him pitifully as he squirmed, hips desperately seeking friction of _some_ sort. Overcome with desire for _something_ after days of being untouched for anything more than was necessary. 

He hummed. “It’s not me you should be asking.”

Alex’s eyes flickered to Lafayette next, looking wild. “Laf- Laf, please. It’s been days, I can’t take anymore,” When the man said nothing, only smirking wider in amusement, Alex twisted his head back to try to look at Hercules. “C’mon- you said I could cum once everyone else had! You can’t leave me like this.”

Hercules looked up, seeming to consider the words. “Christmas isn’t quite over, is it?” He mused, hands firm on Alex’s shoulders. “And you _did_ share him with us as a Christmas gift.”

“Would be a shame not to make the most of it,” Lafayette agreed slyly, grinning at the growing look of panic on the man's face. “After all, the night is young. How many hours do we have left?”

John glanced at the watch his Uncle James had handed down to him. “Six hours till midnight,” He informed them with a smile, ignoring the look of growing horror on Alex’s face. “Enough time to untie him, and let him calm down a bit. He’ll pout a bit, but he’ll be ready to work back up again in an hour or so.”

Lafayette’s eyes lit up, “Ah! Before we forget,” The man said cheerfully, pulling away from where he had been pressed against John’s back. By the time he had turned to look at where the man had gone, he was back, the bright green box they had brought with them proudly being presented. “For you and your dear Alex,” Lafayette purred.

John raised an eyebrow at the tone, before obligingly tearing off the wrapping paper. When he read what the box inside said, he couldn’t help the grin on his own face. “You two are too much,” He laughed, hugging Lafayette tightly before turning back to Alex.

The man was trembling now, and John affectionately placed the bow on the man's head before allowing him to read the box. “A remote control, vibrating prostate massager. We’ve been wanting one of these, haven’t we, Alex?” He teased, and he swore the understanding that twisted at Alex’s face made his cock twitch in renewed interest. “What do you say?”

“P-Please no, I can’t-”

John's foot lifted, digging his heel into a pressure point on Alex’s inner thigh until the man was blubbering out broken thank yous. Once he had, he relieved the pressure, leaning down to kiss away a fresh tear.

“Now let’s get you more comfortable. You have a long night, my dear boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Purely indulgent smut that kept me up for the last three nights, so had to be written down. Plus it was a chance to try to practice writing Lafayette. Any comments and kudos, as always, are loved and appreciated <3 Please let me know if there are any tags I should have added on. Also, PLEASE feel free to correct any French as this is 100% Google translate jazz. I'm flyin' blind.
> 
> Oh also, feel free to shoot me a howdy on tumblr! My username there too is herewithstupid.


End file.
